


I met you and the pain lessened

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: alarte ascendare! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: prompt: we’re both at the hospital wing and your bed is next to mine and you keep talking to me about your cat and I find it a little annoying but you look very cute so I don’t mind.





	I met you and the pain lessened

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Stray Kids, I just own the story. Besides, I miss writing them so much ;_;

“Jadi,” Changbin sedang meringis menahan sakit, berusaha memindahkan tungkainya yang terasa seperti ditusuk seribu jarum ketika ia mendengar suara di sampingnya. Pemuda itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang bicara, “jatuh dari sapu, eh?”

Kini Changbin benar-benar menoleh pada sosok anak lelaki berambut pirang pucat di ranjang sampingnya dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. Pertama, dia tidak kenal anak ini. Lalu yang kedua, “Tahu dari mana?”

“Seo Changbin, _seeker_ tim Quidditch Slytherin yang dielu-elukan sepenjuru kastil. Aku nonton pertandinganmu, omong-omong,” anak itu tersenyum lebar, membuat Changbin makin mengernyit.

“Siapa--?”

“Felix Lee. Gryffindor tahun keempat. Penggemarmu,” anak lelaki bernama Felix itu mengulurkan tangannya dari tempat tidurnya, yang mana tidak mungkin terjangkau oleh Changbin karena, ya, lihat saja jarak ranjang mereka. Memangnya dia pikir tangan Changbin itu semacam Jerat Setan atau apa? “Oh, lupa. Kau masih nggak bisa bergerak, ya. Salaman jauh saja kalau begitu.”

“Kau ngapain?”

Felix terlihat kaget karena Changbin tiba-tiba bertanya, “Ya? Ngapain apa?”

“Ngapain di sini? Jatuh dari sapu juga?” 

Changbin sekilas bingung melihat pipi Felix yang memerah. Apa dia baru saja salah bertanya? “Tadi…uhm…aku nggak sengaja makan coklat yang dicampur Amortentia.” Jawaban Felix membuat Changbin tersedak salivanya sendiri.

“Apa?! Amortentia?!” Ia tertawa begitu keras sampai Madam penjaga rumah sakit memberinya pelototan dari balik pintu yang mendadak terbuka. Changbin menyamarkan kekehannya dengan terbatuk, sementara Felix cemberut di ranjangnya. “Makanya jangan rakus.”

“Nggak lucu, Changbin hyung!” 

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Felix menyebut namanya dengan sok akrab begitu. Namun untuk kali ini ia akan membiarkan pemuda itu. Selama beberapa menit setelahnya, Changbin pikir Felix akan merajuk karena ledekannya yang sama sekali tidak disaring. Namun ia salah. Ternyata Felix terus berusaha mengajaknya berbincang tentang topik lain, kali ini tentang kucing peliharaan anak itu. Seekor _tabby cat_ yang ia beri nama Wanda karena warna bulunya yang agak kemerahan. Changbin mendengus pelan. 

“Wanda Maximoff! Scarlett Witch! Aku suka banget sama dia.”

“Terus?”

“Sayangnya dia nggak bisa dimiliki.”

Pembicaraan random ini semakin terasa aneh. Changbin mulai merasa kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Felix yang bicaranya tidak jelas. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak tega menghentikan Felix karena sepertinya dia berusaha keras melawan efek Amortentia yang membuatnya jadi setengah melindur. Lagipula, setelah Changbin perhatikan Felix ternyata lumayan tampan meskipun aneh dan agak polos. Pantas saja ada yang memberikannya Amortentia.

Kenapa Changbin malah berpikir begitu, ya?

“Tapi Changbin hyung, kucingku ini tidak begitu akrab dengan banyak orang. Dia lebih suka menyendiri. Bahkan Wanda tidak bisa berteman dengan kucing Minho-hyung. Padahal Wanda dan Sooni sesama kucing, tetapi mereka tidak akrab. Aku tidak mengerti, hyung,” Felix mendesah sedih, “Kalau aku terlalu lama di sini, aku takut Wanda kesepian.”

Changbin menatap langit-langit tinggi rumah sakit itu sembari berkata, “Minta temanmu untuk membawakan Wanda ke sini. Kenapa harus bingung?”

“Tapi bagaimana kalau Madam melarang?”

“Tidak akan,” Changbin menoleh ke samping untuk menatap Felix, “Aku bisa bantu.”

Sinar mata Felix yang berubah senang membuat napas Changbin sedikit tercekat. Ia berdehem cepat sebelum mengalihkan tatapan dari pemuda di sampingnya. Felix terdengar senang sekaligus lega, sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan di wajah Changbin. Namun setidaknya ia merasa sedikit senang karena bisa membuat Felix menjadi lebih tenang. Pemuda itu mulai bicara lagi dan Changbin memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan. Skele-Gro mungkin punya efek samping menyebabkan kantuk. Atau mungkin gumaman Felix yang bernada rendah membuat Changbin rileks sehingga ia jadi lebih mudah tertidur. Setelah dua hari tidak bisa tidur karena rasa sakit dari tulang-tulang yang saling bersambungan, Changbin lega ia bisa beristirahat.

Di ambang kesadaran, ia sempat mendengar suara seseorang yang mengucapkan selamat tidur dengan lembut. Bibirnya otomatis menyunggingkan senyum sebelum ia jatuh tertidur, bermimpi tentang seekor kucing dan sosok berambut pirang yang berbaring santai di pinggir Danau Hitam di tengah musim semi.***


End file.
